


Perfect Partners

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Art Prompt for 2017 J2/Spn Reverse Big Bang





	

Story by: storyspinner70

Read Story Here: [LJ](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/13643.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9623774)

 

Prompt:

Chapter Dividers/Separators:


End file.
